


Terms Of Endearment

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Dick, darling, if you're not ready in five minutes I'm leaving without you,” Jason informed him, leaning against the bathroom door frame.





	Terms Of Endearment

“Dick, darling, if you're not ready in five minutes I'm leaving without you,” Jason informed him, leaning against the bathroom door frame. 

Dick felt his ears heat up as he turned to Jason, still only in his boxers. “Darling? That’s new.”

Jason blinked, tilting his head a bit as he seemed to go over his words and then shrugged. “Guess it slipped out. I'm still leaving your ass here if you don't get dressed.”

“But I’m your darling,” Dick smiled as he finally pulled on his pants, “You have to be nice to me.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I don't think that's how it works.”

Dick rolled his shirt on, because it was just that tight, and strolled over to place a peck on Jason’s lips. “That’s how it should work.”

“Whatever gets us out of here, ‘darling’,” Jason answered, pulling Dick towards the door.

Dick just laughed and let Jason drag him out.

* * *

The next time Jason did it, he was half asleep on Dick’s couch with his head resting on Dick’s lap while Dick played with his hair. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay awake for the rest of this movie, sweetheart,” Jason informed him, looking like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

And this time instead of flushing, it just warmed Dick’s heart, especially with how cute it sounded from a half asleep Jason. “Then let’s go to bed.” Dick leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You can finish watching it. I'll just sleep here,” he said around a yawn.

“No, we can just finish it another day. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Jason groaned, but reluctantly sat up, his hair sticking up in weird directions because of Dick messing with it. “Alright, let's go.”

Dick let out small laugh, running his fingers through the mess that was Jason’s hair. “You should let me do your hair more often, I’m clearly great at it.”

“What?” Jason's brows furrowed and his eyes were only half open.

“Oh nothing.” Dick pulled him close to peck his cheek before standing and grabbing his hand. “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed with a tired smile.

* * *

“Hey love, can you pass me the screwdriver?” Jason asked him absently as he worked on his helmet in the middle of Dick’s kitchen while Dick ate his cereal.

Dick took a moment to just gape at Jason, because while the pet names were becoming more frequent and have all been adorable and sweet, love was a different one. It felt special too given how little Jason could muster up the courage to tell him that he loved him.

Dick shook himself out of his shock to grab the screwdriver, but rather than giving it to him, he pulled him into a kiss first. “Your terms of endearment just keep getting better.”

“You taste like sugar,” Jason countered, looking pointedly at the bowl of cereal in front of Dick.

“I love you too.” Dick kissed him again as though Jason hadn’t said anything.

“Am I going to get my screwdriver or not?” Jason asked against Dick’s mouth.

Dick tucked the screwdriver in his back pocket and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “Maybe in a few,” he said between kisses.

Jason didn't seem to have any objections.

* * *

Dick was lazing around in bed as Jason undressed to change into more comfortable clothes. He rolled over to stare at Jason upside down, his head at the foot of the bed and his feet tucked under the pillows. “Honey, what’s for dinner?”

Jason dropped his helmet, scrambling to catch it and it still hit the floor as his face turned a nice shade of pink. “I-you- what?”

And that reaction had Dick sitting up with a huge grin. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and pulled Jason in between his legs. “What’s wrong, babe?”

The pink color in Jason’s cheeks was slowly starting to look more red. “Nothing.”

Dick only grinned wider, cupping Jason’s face to get him to look at him. “Could it be that you’re embarrassed by the pet names, sweetie?”

“Fuck off,” Jason grumbled, but it didn't sound like denial to Dick.

Dick just laughed and pulled Jason down for a kiss. “You’re so cute, sugarplum.”

“That one was just lame,” Jason informed him.

“I ran out of non-lame ones, cupcake.”

And now Jason was just laughing at him. “Darling, I don't think you're cut out for this.”

“That’s okay, I still got to see you’re adorable embarrassment, honeybun.”

“You caught me off guard. Don't think it'll happen again.” Jason warned, and then leaned closer until his lips were brushing Dick’s ear as he spoke, “besides, I think I've got a few ideas on how to keep you quiet, pretty boy.”

“Yeah?” Dick said as he ran his hands down Jason’s arm's and hooking his fingers into his belt loops, “whatcha got in mind, babe?”

It ended up being a little while before they actually had dinner, but neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
